


Destino

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Class Differences, F/M, Ficlet, Introspection, POV First Person, Self-Doubt
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Adeus. O que mais poderia dizer? Quais palavras tornariam melhor este quadro, este estranho vórtice de sensações que não se decide em deixar-me?Deixa que eu saiba que mais poderia te dizer, Gwen.
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 1





	Destino

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Destino**

Adeus. O que mais poderia dizer? Quais palavras tornariam melhor este quadro, este estranho vórtice de sensações que não se decide em deixar-me?

Deixa que eu saiba _que mais poderia te dizer_ , Gwen. Guinever? Consegues ouvir-me?

Tu sabias-o do primeiro momento que tu e eu nunca poderíamos ter tornado em 'nós', que o destino estava marcado pela diferente origem do nosso sangue, neste reino tolo e inconsciente do feito que tu és talvez muito mais nobre que eu nunca poderia ser.

A sorte tinha esse programado por nós, e nada mais. E tu ficas lá, imóvel, enquanto eu minto a mi mesmo, a dizer-te que hoje não há nada que possa fazer para passar as barreiras que nos dividem. E tu guardas a tua habitual tranquilidade, não te deixas ir para os gritos, as protestas que inconscientemente esperava ouvir.

Triste sina mesmo, Gwen, a que nos guarda separados, a que me põe num pedestal que hoje, pela primeira vez, começo a odiar.

Triste sina que apazigua, que te deixa sozinha com a tua desesperação, mas com uma sombra de rendição na cara que me magoa mais que ter de deixar-te onde estás, a segurar só uma vã promessa de futuro.

Um dia vou ser rei, Guinever. Vou ser o teu rei. E sabes quanto gostaria de que tu fosses ao meu lado, de que fosses prestes a apoiar-me, dia após dia, a ir juntos ao encontro da eternidade.

Mas eu não possuo a eternidade de doar-te. Não possuo nada, nem sequer a força necessária para admitir com mi mesmo que o que sinto sobrecarrega-me, que me afoga.

Como pode ser um bom rei um homem que enfrenta perigos mortais, e depois deixa-se inibir pelo terror das suas mesmas emoções? Como pode ser um bom rei quem saberia matar um homem com as mãos, mas não sabe como enfrentar o destino, como fazer calar os sussurros da sorte e das convenções, todas as vozes sombrias que gritam que é equivocado o que estou a fazer?

E o que é equivocado? O meu abandonar-te hoje ou o meu não saber se amanhã vou ter a coragem de voltar por ti?

Tudo estava mais fácil quando achavas que eu fosse só um fala-barato que vivia pela gloria. Talvez hoje nenhum de nós seria forçado a padecer o que temos nos ombros, só porque escolheste acreditar que se escondesse algo mais por trás da máscara que levo.

Mas provavelmente tinhas razão a primeira vez. Mesmo sou um fala-barato, mesmo vivo pela gloria. Raramente acontece que cumpra atos que me surpreendem, mas não por isso é lícito achar que eu seja uma pessoa melhor da que efetivamente pareço.

E todo isso levou-me na suave magia dos lábios duma sirva, duma sirva que para mim é muito mais importante que todas as princesas do mundo, Gwen, e tu sabes disso. Só que eu não posso ser o príncipe que tu desejas.

Pela primeira vez desde que nasci, gostaria de subverter todas diretivas paternas, deixar fluir a magia, e pedir a pessoas que hoje desprezo tanto um remédio por todo isso, uma poção que torne o meu sangue vermelho exatamente como o teu.

Mas também nisso a sorte fez o seu bárbaro malefício. Eu sou o príncipe, filho do rei Uther, o homem que pela magia matou e seguirá a matar. E tu és uma sirva, Guinever, perto de mim tão que me tiras o fôlego quando passas, mas tão longe que nem sequer posso perceber o calor da tua presencia.

Nunca vais saber tudo isso. Como mais ninguém vai sabe-lo. A minha aparente indiferença continuará a proteger-me dia após dia. E tu... de algum modo fiz-te participante da minha sorte mesquinha, não vou te sobrecarregar também do peso dos meus pensamentos.

Já há demasiada dor no ar.

No entanto, quando estás aqui, não posso sentir a sua presencia.

Um dia vamos vencer a sorte, Guinever.


End file.
